


Semua Hidupku Mencintaimu

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, kind of Hanahaki thingy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: Di kehidupanku yang lalu, sekarang ataupun yang akan datang.Kwon soonyoung mencintai Lee Jihoon, dan akan selamanya seperti itu.





	Semua Hidupku Mencintaimu

_Dari semua kehidupan yang aku alami, aku kembali terjatuh padamu._

_Pandanganku selalu bisa menemukanmu._

_Hatiku selalu bisa merasakan kehadiranmu._

_Dan cintaku selalu ada hanya untukmu._

_Berbagai keadaan kita jalani._

_Terkadang kita berteman dekat, terlalu dekat._

_Terkadang kita justru bermusuhan._

_Terkadang kita seumuran, tapi tak jarang aku terlahir lebih tua bahkan mungkin pernah sekali aku terlahir terlalu tua untukmu._

_Terkadang juga sebaliknya._

_Tapi dari semua dunia, semua dimensi, semua hidup yang aku jalani, satu yang tak pernah berubah._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu bahkan sampai aku rela mati untukmu._

_Kita mungkin takkan bisa mengingat semua kehidupan yang pernah kita lalui bersama sebelumnya, namun kita bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tak peduli di kehidupan sebelumnya kau mencampakkanku, membenciku, bahkan mengutuk hidupku tapi aku tahu aku akan selalu kembali jatuh padamu._

_Seperti sekarang, meski kau lagi-lagi tidak membalas perasaanku, membiarkanku terluka dan menderita sendirian tapi aku tidak pernah ragu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Di kehidupanku yang lalu, sekarang ataupun yang akan datang._

_Kwon soonyoung mencintai Lee Jihoon, dan akan selamanya seperti itu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

Jihoon tersedu membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Soonyoung untuknya. Jihoon meremas surat itu dengan airmata berderai. Tubuhnya bergetar karena emosi yang meluap dalam tubuhnya.

Jihoon menemukan surat Soonyoung tergeletak di samping tubuh Soonyoung yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan dikelilingi ratusan kelopak mawah merah dan juga genangan darah.

Jihoon terlambat.

Jihoon terlambat menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Jihoon terlambat menyadari kesakitan yang Soonyoung derita karena dirinya. Selalu seperti itu. Jihoon lebih sering terlambat menyadari perasaan soonyoung padanya. Ia selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk membalas perasaan itu dan dari semua kehidupan yang telah dan sedang dijalaninya, Jihoon tau bahwa dirinya selalu terlambat untuk meraih Soonyoung dalam dekapannya. Soonyoung selalu akan mati karenanya dan Jihoon akan ditinggalkan dengan penyesalan yang menggeroroti hingga kehidupan selanjutnya.


End file.
